


Journée de m****

by ishime



Category: Empowered
Genre: F/F, Really stupid humor, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour le prompt: "le jour des méchants ridicules". </p>
<p>"- Super Spicy ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut supporter de s'appeler Super Spicy ?! Rien qu'à entendre son nom, j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre ! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journée de m****

**Disclaimer :** Empowered appartient à Adam Warren.  
 **Notes :**  
Réponse à une requête de [](http://flo-nelja.livejournal.com/profile)[**flo_nelja**](http://flo-nelja.livejournal.com/) sur l'[AWESOME MEME](http://azalee-calypso.livejournal.com/138091.html) d'[](http://azalee-calypso.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://azalee-calypso.livejournal.com/) **azalee_calypso** :  
 _Empowered - Sistah Spooky/Mindf**k - Le jour des méchants ridicules_  
  
  **Super Spicy !** Comment est-ce qu'on peut **supporter** de s'appeler Super Spicy ?! Rien qu'à **entendre** son nom, j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre !  
  
Sistah Spooky ignore le ronronnement appaisant au fond de son crâne et tempête de plus belle.  
  
\- Cet abruti a essayé d'arrêter la **Superbande** avec un **nuage de poivre concentré !** On l'a rétamé en cinq secondes, mais on a pas arrêté d'éternuer pendant une heure ! **UNE HEURE !**  
  
Elle abat le poing sur la table, envoie rouler au sol sa bouteille de whisky et manque de renverser sa table basse, mais ça n'est pas grave, parce que personne n'est avec elle pour la voir rager comme une gamine.  
Personne.  
  
\- Et ensuite il y a eu le **Flamant Rose** et son **tutu** \- oh mon Dieu il faudrait une loi rien que pour interdire son costume, beurk - le **Cacapitaine** , **Miss Ing** et son imbécile de sidekick, **Kid Napped** , et bon sang tous les gosses qu'ils avaient pris en otage se sont mis à brailler en même temps, raaaah, mes oreilles !  
  
Le bruit compatissant qui emplit le crâne de Spooky est, une fois n'est pas coutume, bienvenu. Elle s'accorde quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et se bercer de la sensation d'être comprise. Un peu.  
Même s'il n'y a personne pour l'écouter se ridiculiser dans sa chambre personnelle et privée.  
  
\- C'était la journée pour les **pires bad guys de l'histoire** ! Que des branquignols, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et **collants comme un chewing-gum sous une chaussure !** Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est quand **Épatentacule** s'est pointé. Cette enflure a réussi à me **saucissonner** et à me **déshabiller** presque **entièrement**!  
  
Elle s'affale sur le canapé et enfonce son visage dans l'accoudoir de son canapé, dans le vague espoir de ne pas avoir à entendre la suite de ses propres malheurs.  
  
\- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a trouvé le moyen de se faire descendre par cette- **cette sale petite blondasse d'Emp !**  
  
Le murmure compatissant se fait plus distinct, plus ferme.  
  
\- ...pas, ne t'angoisse pas, Spookinette, tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire. Tout le monde sait que tu es une **superhéroïne redoutable**. Empowered est juste... plus habituée à gérer les situations humiliantes. C'est meilleur signe pour toi que pour elle. Tu ne penses pas ?  
  
Un reniflement s'élève du canapé.  
  
\- Arrête de lire mes pensées, Mentab****.  
  
Spooky sent le sourire de la télépathe envelopper son esprit.  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Spookinette. Moi je sais bien que **tu es la plus adorable**.


End file.
